novanorwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bantustan-krigen
Kalaharia Sianto Skatval (sanitet) Transnistriana |part2=Khosia-Nuba |part2flagg= |part2ledelse= General Nahas Pohamba |part2styrke= Homeland Security Force |part2tap= 600-700 |part2allierte= Artic Islands Stianland Div. paramillitære opprørsgrupper }} Bantustan-krigen var en krig mellom Walvisbaai og Kalaharia mot Khosia-Nuba, samt paramillitære opprørsgrupper. Bakgrunn Utdypende artikkel: Bantustan-krisen Den 29. mai 2008 ble Walvisbaais daværende forbundskansler, Pieter van Zyl, skutt og drept i et attentat. Regjeringen mistenkte paramillitære grupper i de autonome bantustanene for å stå bak attentatene. Regjeringen i Walvisbaai krevde øyeblikkelig at regjeringen i de to autonome bantustanene, Khosia og Nuba, skulle innføre portforbud og slå ned på opprørsbevegelsen. Både Khosia og Nuba nektet å gjøre dette, svarte Walvisbaai med å stenge alle innfartsveier til regionene, og rykket inn i bantustanene. Krigen Den 31. mai krevde regjeringene i Khosia og Nuba at alle soldater måtte ut innen 24 timer. Regjeringen i Walvisbaai nektet å følge kravet, og den 1. juni erklærte de krig mot Walvisbaai. Selv om Walvisbaai Defense Force er en moderne hær med avansert kamputstyr og dyktig personell har de fremdeles ikke fulstendig kontroll over Khosia og Nuba. Homeland Security Force har derfor startet en urban gerillialignende krigføring mot Walvisbaai Defense Force. Rundt midnatt, 27. juni, startet en kjempeoffensiv mot opprørsgrupper i Kalaharia. En massiv motoffensiv i de opprørskontrolerte områdene støttet av luftvåpen krevde hundrevis av liv på få timer. Omtrent 3/4 av Kalaharia er nå under kontroll. Krigen så ut til å gå mot slutten helt til Stianland skippet inn soldater til Khosia-Nuba og Kalaharia. Krigen har på nytt blusset opp og store deler av Khosia-Nuba har blitt okkupert av Stianland. Ettersom Khosia-Nuba ikke er selvforsynte på energi er all strøm til området kuttet. Fredsavtalen Den 11. juli 2008 ble våpenhvilen mellom Walvisbaai og Khosia-Nuba underskrevet. Khosia-Nuba forblir en autonom stat innenfor Walvisbaais grenser og Novisk Krone har blitt innført for å styrke de økonomiske forbindelsene. Walvisbaais allierte Kalaharia Som et protektorat underlagt Walvisbaai, har landet Kalaharia gått inn i krigen mot Khosia og Nuba. Men opprørsbevegelser i Kalaharia har sett muligheten til å starte en krigføring mot mindretallstyret i landet. Kalaharia Defense Force, som er en liten avdelig underlagt Walvisbaai Defense Force, har ingen mulighet til å kontrollere landet. Grunnet den lave kapasiteten har soldater fra Walvisbaai blitt sendt inn for å hjelpe til. For øyeblikket har de kun i oppgave å forsvare større byer samt viktig infrastruktur. Sianto Sianto har erklært sin støtte, og har fått tilatelse til å sende tropper til krigssonen. Skatval Skatval sendte et sanitetsteam bestående av 25 feltleger for å støtte de allierte troppene. Styrkenes ledelse var et samarbeid mellom forsvarsminister Fredrik Bang og Skatvalske Røde Kors. Feltlegene var ubevæpnet, og hadde fått strenge instrukser om å holde seg unna all form for kamp unntatt selvforsvar. Et lignende team på 10 leger ble sendt ut av Skatvalske Røde Kors alene, og disse hadde fått i oppgave å gi legehjelp til sårede fra begge sider. Skatval trakk senere sin støtte til Walvisbaais alliertes tropper, og støtter i dag Skatvalske Røde Kors med denne organisasjonens humanitære arbeid i området.Skatval utelukker ikke en skatvalsk deltagelse i en fredsbevarende styrke etter at krigen er over. Transnistriana Transnistriana bidrar med en styrke på 15 000 soldater, 1 000 spesialtrente soldater, 10 feltleger, en stor panserdivisjon, og 15 andre kjøretøy for bruk i felten. I tillegg har landet sendt sine beste militære strateger, samt en del utstyr for bruk av de militære og saniteten. Ledende offiser for de spesialtrente transnistrianske styrkene er majoren Ferdafest Wildande, og leder for styrkene generelt er Sylfest Lynde. Den 7. juli vedtok Bondetinget å sende flere soldater inn i Walvisbaai. Denne gangen gikk Transnistriana inn med 15 000 soldater, 60 panservogner, 10 feltleger og andre ting. Ledende offiser for disse styrkene er oberst-løytnant Sylfest Lynde. Transnistrianas hær er Transnistrianas Kongelege Armé. Khosia-Nubas allierte Artic Islands Artic Islands erklærte sin støtte til Khosia-Nuba, og har sendt 500 spesialsoldater og 10 helikoptre med annet nødvendig utstyr. Stianland Stianland erklærte at støtte til Walvisbaai ville være å støtte landets apartheidregime, og kunngjorde at landet har sendt 10 000 soldater i tillegg til 20 jagerfly, 10 bombefly og 50 tankser til kampområdene for å støtte Khosia-Nuba. Stianland anerkjenner staten Khosia-Nuba. Stianland har imidlertid trukket sine styrker ut fra området, men anerkjenner fremdeles Khosia-Nuba som uavhengig stat. Stianland vil, i likhet med Skatval, sende fredsbevarende styrker til området når konflikten er over. Fotnoter Kategori:Hendelser i 2008 Kategori:Walvisbaai